Is it wrong to love you?
by XxClearNoizxX
Summary: Jaune just lost Pyrrha the second he realized he loved her and now that he's gone he realizes that he also loved Neputune.


Even though he had friends his life felt empty.

He smiled and laughed at his friends jokes and it was all nothing but a fake.  
While everyone at camp slept he stayed awake training, Pyrrha's voice coming from his phone telling him not to give up and to keep on trying after a good hour of watching the video he sat down in the grass sighing.

"If only it was that easy."

He looked at his hand and did what he did most nights think about the past, think about what he could of done, who he could of saved, what he could of said. He knew there was no point in looking back at the past, what was done is done and could not be undone. There's no way he could go back and save Pyrrha or beacon from falling. He sighed again then picked up his scroll and unlocked it he then went to his contacts, this being one of his other nightly routines. He pressed the contact button that said Neptune and then put the scroll to his ear. The ringing tone echoed threw his ear for a few seconds then stopped. Jaune opened his mouth to speak but then was met with the voice he usually heard on those nights.

"Sorry the number you call can-"

He hit the end-call button before the lady could finish the sentence and then went back into his phone. Jaune hit the same contact but then clicked the message button.

"Hey. It's me Jaune just wondering how your doing and if your okay?"

He quickly typed out and sent it. With his finger began to scroll through the past texts he sent none of them had gone through but just sending them made him feel so much better. He closed his eyes and thought back to the good days at beacon. The days when they were just training and not out in the world looking for some unspeakable evil they had to fight to save the world from whatever they were planning.

Jaune sat down in the grass and he tilted his head to the sky, through the clearing of trees he could see some stars. The light from the moon kept going in and out as clouds passed by it. Closing his eyes he took in the air that was starting to cool down week by week. Then he started to think back again to his kiss with Pyrrha, how he was not only oblivious her feelings but his own.. for Neptune. At first he thought the only thing he felt for the blue haired flirtatious man was just hatred for how he was always in the way of him and Weiss getting together.

Yet as time went on and the more he ended up being around him the more he felt something kind of like a crush or a love. Like how at the dance when he yelled at him for turning Weiss down, he found it stupid but kind of cute that he couldn't dance. Then soon after that he felt his heart skip a beat whenever Neptune would drop a pick up line to a girl even though it wasn't meant for him. This soon lead to Jaune blushing whenever he would simple brush against Neptune. Yet just like with Pyrrha he didn't realize his feelings until it was too late.

He opened his eyes unlocking his phone again and looked at the message he sent as it read can not be sent. He then hit the retry button and prayed to whatever god, if there was one it would send and then he disappeared back just as confused.

Why?

Because he had lost one love but not the other but the question was was it okay for him to move on from one love to another when one had recently passed. He had even used her golden crown to make new armor to honer her. So of course if he were to go after a new love, after all this was over would it still be wrong?

His sighed and then laid back down closing his eyes.

"Hey! Hey nerd, wake up ."

Jaune eyes slowly opened a figure above him he couldn't identify due to still being in his sleepy daze. As he came too he noticed blue eyes looking back at his when he fully came too he saw who it was; Neptune.

"Come on your gonna be late for class." Neptune said grabbing his hand to help him up as blush started to form on Jaune's cheeks. "What class am I late for?" He asked, Neptune chuckled

"Wow sleep to late last night...Combat is our next class we have it together."

Together? Those words made his heart began to beat.

"You know, you looked really cute sleeping under that tree just now."

Jaune looked at him with confusion on his face did he just say...cute? It was in that moment that Jaune noticed that Neptune was holding his hand as they walked. Jaune was gonna question this but the voice in the back of his head said not to and to just go with the flow. Jaune and Neptune continued to walk hand and hand to his class. When they reached the door Neptune's phone went off he answered it with concern on his face and then put it down.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it's not that serious but I do have to take care of it." Neptune then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Catch you later for our date." Neptune said and then gave him a wink as he walked away.  
Jaune went into his class with a smile on his face taking his seat next to Nora that screamed his name as he sat down while Ren gave him a silent wave.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he took his seat while looking around for the young warrior.

"Probably changing." Nora sang while swinging her legs.

"Oh. Okay." Jaune said as he leaned back Glynda came out and began her lecture she does before she starts the combat part of their class. It didn't take long before he began to drift off to sleep and It wasn't long before Glynda began shouting his name.

"JAUNE!"

His eyes slowly open to a blurred figure above him. As his eyes adjusted he began to make out the figure above him to be Ruby. Jaune slowly sat up looking at her as tears slowly began to fall down his face.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said rubbing his eyes and taking a deep shakey breath.

Ruby put her hand out and helped Jaune up and they began to walk back to camp.

"You know," Ruby began. "You can talk to me about anything I'm here if you need to get anything off your chest. You don't even need to talk to me there's Nora and Ren too."

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is it okay if I come to you when I'm ready?"

"Sure. Just...promise me if this happens three more times that you'll come to one of us. Kay?" There was sadness in her voice but also optimism in it as well as usually she looked at things positively. Jaune knew what had happed with Blake and her team when they had first came to Beacon so he understood why Ruby wanted him to open up as soon as possible.  
"I can't make any promises but I'll try." Jaune said with a slight smile on his face.

Basically wrote this Rwby's Rare pair week the prompt being together/Separation. Hope you enjoy


End file.
